As Melhores Decepções
by makie kagehisa
Summary: Kairi e Momo armam um plano aos moldes dos de Sae. Alguns sentimentos, no entanto, podem sair do previsto. [Atualizado! Capítulo 2!]
1. Amor & Armações

- Todos os personagens pertencem à tia Miwa Ueda, e toda e qualquer conduta estranha que eles possam vir ter provavelmente é culpa minha e não da Ueda-sensei. Essa não é minha primeira fic, mas digamos que faz alguns anos que eu não escrevo tirando a poeira do teclado. Sem fins lucrativos nem intenção de ferrar ninguém com exceção de Tojigamori-o-sem-sal.

Os fatos narrados nesse texto encaixam-se mais ou menos nos mangás 14-15, nos quais Toji, chantageado por Sae devido às fotos que ela tem de Momo com Gígolo, termina com a namorada e cede à Sae.

Seja bonzinho e, caso tenha paciência de ler, deixe um comentário depois, por favor-

As Melhores Decepções 

_1. Amor Armações_

Kairi Otariuzu, FIQUE LONGE DE MIM!

- Mas Momozinha, eu gosto de ficar perto de ti - respondeu Kairi, abraçando a garota de pele bronzeada e cabelos descoloridos pelo cloro, que sempre reagia de maneiras semelhantes - socos, chutes, cotoveladas ou tapas.

Não daquela vez. A escuridão do armário embriagava os pensamentos de Momo - raiva, dor, ciúme, posse entrelaçavam-se num coquetel extremamente perigoso e insano. Estava novamente presa nas teias de Sae. Literalmente. Foi possuída por uma intensa vontade de chorar, não por ódio da falsa amiga ou do pervertido incorrigível com o qual estava amarrada e trancafiada, mas por decepção. Era fraca, e agora tinha plena consciência disso. Já dissera inúmeras vezes que cortaria relações com Sae, mas não conseguia. Sempre acabava caindo na mesma história da corsa ferida e da leoa, e daquela vez não acreditava que iria poder evitar que a corsa devorasse seu leão. Ou talvez não desejasse que isso acontecesse...

- Momo- Kairi, ligeiramente encolhido, estranhou a falta de reação ao abraço, e via-se ainda com a garota em seus braços. Soltou-a e tentou afastar-se, lembrando então que estavam presos por uma corda amarrada em ambas cinturas - ao menos haviam conseguido descer as amarras dos ombros até a cintura - mesmo assim, um afastamento tão grande não era possível. Franjas ligeiramente mais claras que o resto das mechas do cabelo cobriam os adocicados olhos da garota-pêssego, quando uma lágrima teimosa escapou, sendo seguida por várias outras. Relativamente acostumado com tal reação, o garoto abraçou-a novamente.

- Ouça, Momo. Ela não vai conseguir o Toji. Não conseguiu até agora, não tem porque consegu...

- Não, Kairi- gritou ela, interrompendo-o - ela provavelmente conseguirá. Sabe, já... - ela hesitou por alguns instantes - já... Estamos... Cansados. Não conseguiremos nos livrar da Sae.

- Não! Não seja assim tão pessimista- Kairi mal permitiu que ela terminasse a frase - Eu... eu tenho um plano.

- Quem diz 'não' sou eu, seu idiota! Lembra-se do resultado do teu último plano? Acabei tendo de salvar a pilantra com as minhas próprias mãos daquele velho pervertido!

- Sim... Naquela vez, agimos mal querendo fazer com Sae o mesmo que ela fez contigo. Dessa vez, vamos jogar o jogo dela.

- ... O jogo dela- Momo não parecia entender.

- Deixemos o Toji com ela. Termine com ele de uma vez, ou melhor... Aceite o fora que ele já te deu.

- Mas... Lutamos tanto para chegarmos até aqui... Para acabarmos nisso? Fazendo exatamente o que ela quer- as lágrimas da garota cessaram.

- Não acabará nisso. Mas... - numa breve pausa, ele segurou as mãos dela, fazendo-a fitar os seus olhos de forma tão intensa que até a meia escuridão na qual estavam já não fazia diferença para se enxergarem - você terá que confiar um pouco em mim...

Momo corou com a intensidade do olhar que pousava sobre ela. Ouviu as últimas palavras dele como se fossem resmungos distantes, estava visivelmente fascinada com a estranha austeridade da tão comumente hilária figura - uma austeridade que lhe lembrara por um momento... Toji.

Toji... Aquele que certa vez cortara os cabelos em sinal de penitência por tê-la feito sofrer... Que lhe levara ao parque de diversões... Que lhe apoiara quando fora violentada por Gígolo... Que fizera compras com ela...

Um suspiro em seu pescoço adicionou uma estranha verdade aos seus devaneios: a pessoa que lhe levara às compras fora Kairi, e não Toji! Toji havia dado-lhe o fora e a deixado plantada à porta de sua casa num dia frio. Kairi estava sempre lá para animá-la quando Toji machucava-lhe.

E era Kairi quem tinha o rosto tão próximo ao dela. Um estranho desejo de depositar sobre aqueles lábios um beijo de agradecimento percorreu seu corpo, intensificado pela lembrança de Toji dizendo-lhe que estava de saco cheio de tudo.

Seu corpo já agia por conta própria, e sua mente estava adormecida na dor de ter perdido seu primeiro amor. As mãos brincavam com os cabelos ligeiramente compridos do amigo, e os lábios encontravam-se aos dele, numa dança gentil. Apesar de ter os olhos fechados, sentiu quando a claridade do local estranhamente aumentou.

Kairi, no entanto, encontrava-se demasiadamente surpreso com a reação de Momo - mal notou a luz que entrava no armário recém-aberto. Amava a garota que o beijava com uma intensidade que não julgava ser capaz - fora capaz de armar para que ela pudesse ser feliz com Toji apenas para poder ver, mesmo sem que ela percebesse, aquele lindo sorriso que ela só exibia quando estava ao lado do outro. Mas naquele momento, os mesmos lábios cujo sorriso invadia sua mente diariamente estavam pousados sobre os dele, e não como no dia em que se conheceram, quando roubara o primeiro beijo dela - ela agia por livre e espontânea vontade. "Deve apenas estar confusa, não me ama de verdade", pensava, quando ouviu um grito e sentiu a garota repelindo-o por instinto.

- TOJI, VEJA ISSO! Momo e Kairi estavam se beijando quando abri o armário- Sae, vestida com roupas parecidas com as de Momo, como sempre, gritava, extasiada - Mal termina com um e já está se esfregando com outro nos cantos escuros da escola.. Sempre disse que essa vadia não prestava, Toji... Toji?

Apesar dos chamados, o garoto atrás de Sae não esboçava reação alguma - parecia não acreditar no que vira, ou talvez não querer acreditar. Um clima pesado e constrangedor pairou pelo local por alguns instantes. Todos ali sabiam exatamente que o fato de Momo e Kairi estarem presos e amarrados era culpa unicamente de Sae, porém ela não poderia ter feito os dois beijarem-se.

É isso mesmo, Toji. Você mesmo disse que está com a Sae, Momo não tem mais nada contigo e está comigo agora - disse rapidamente Kairi, abraçando forte a garota junto de si, escondendo as lágrimas que ela provavelmente derramaria, enterrando-a no próprio peito.

Sae exibia um sorriso vitorioso e fitava o suposto namorado, esperando algum tipo de reação, quando ele finalmente esboçou algum tipo de pronunciamento.

- ... Er... Eu... Eu não me importo. - num gesto rápido, agarrou o braço de Sae e saiu pelo corredor no qual haviam vindo, após muita insistência de Sae, que jurava haver sido informada de que a mochila que perdera havia sido guardada naquele armário de vassouras e produtos de limpeza.

Ainda abraçado a Momo, Kairi espantou-se - estranhamente, não sentia a camisa molhada com as lágrimas da garota.


	2. Relacionamentos & Revelações

No episódio anterior...

Momo, a mocinha indefesa, e Kairi, o amigo tarado, foram trancafiados por Sae, a Pérfida, no armário da escola. O que ninguém esperava que acontecesse, aconteceu - a mocinha indefesa beijou o amigo tarado. E bem quando Toji, o primeiro e grande amor estava vendo! E agora? O que acontecerá com o meu protótipo de Malhaç... er... Novela mexic... er... Fanfic-que-demorou-meses-e-mais-meses-para-ser-postada? Continuem lendo e, por favor, comentem! Aproveito para agradecer a quem comentou na parte anterior – fãs da Garota-Pêssego (ou, como eu, do Kairi), uni-vos e escrevei fanfics! (mesmo quando estes perdem qualquer ligação com a história original!) Ahn, não consegui por travessões nesse capítulo - não entendo o Argh, algum dia ainda consigo.

**

* * *

As Melhores Decepções**

_2. Relacionamentos & Revelações_

Momo e Kairi ainda encontravam-se abraçados - ela, ainda surpresa com o que havia feito e com o flagra que ocorrera. Ele, surpreso por não ter sido repelido. E, por mais que evitasse iludir-se com o beijo que a garota dera-lhe, não conseguia deixar de cogitar a possibilidade de ela realmente amá-lo - quanto mais claro tornava-se o devaneio de namorá-la, mais forte abraçava a garota.

Kairi... Tá me machucando. - resmungou Momo, finalmente.

Desculpa. É que é tão irreal a situação de você estar presa num armário comigo e ainda ter me beijado... - o garoto sorriu inocentemente, coçando a cabeça.

Qual é? E... Eu não te beijei porque... - Momo engoliu as próprias palavras. "porque gosto de você" seria extremamente cruel com aquele garoto que tanto ajudava-lhe quando estava mal - porque quis... É... Tipo... Não é parte do seu plano?

Os olhos dele, de um castanho brilhante e cheio de vitalidade, morreram aos poucos ao adquirir um certo tom acinzentado. Afastou-se um pouco dela e procurou o nó da corda, a fim de poderem se desamarrar.

Tem mesmo certeza de que quer levar esse plano adiante? - Kairi falava sem olhar para Momo.

Claro. Afinal... Com chantagens ou não, Sae conseguiu me tirar Toji... O que mais ela pode querer me tirar?

E se ela quisesse ME roubar de você, Momo? Também brigaria assim, com todas as forças? - o tom de voz dele era um misto da costumeira ironia com uma inesperada seriedade.

... Não. - respondeu a garota, séria, após um momento de reflexão.

Kairi virou-se e fitou-a, ligeiramente desconcertado.

Er... Quer dizer... Não me leve a mal. Você não teria caído nem em um quinto das armações da Sae, eu não precisaria ficar correndo atrás de você como se fosse sua babá. O Toji é tão... Infantil... - uma lágrima infeliz escapou pelo olho tristonho dela.

Aquela lágrima fora o cúmulo para Kairi. Ele mesmo tinha plena consciência de que seu amor nascera por conta de um sorriso que sempre fora direcionado à Toji, e não a ele, e aquele sorriso tornava-a tão linda... Mas naqueles últimos dias, a lembrança de Toji provocava apenas lágrimas e mais lágrimas, afogando em tristeza o sorriso que lhe era mais precioso. Não conseguia mais admitir que a situação ficasse desse jeito.

Então... Por que você não esquece aquele cara? - desta vez, Momo não sentiu vestígio algum do sarcasmo convencional dele.

Porque... Apesar de todos os defeitos, ainda é a ele que eu amo. - a resposta, mais que convencional, já estava pronta para ser lançada, sempre que questionados seus motivos.

Já parou pra pensar no quão estúpido é o teu amor? No que ele tá te transformando? Num poço de decepções! A Momo que eu amo sorri o tempo todo e me soca com um vigor muito maior do que esse trapo no qual você se encontra... Ele te deixou doente, deu o fora várias vezes e ainda beijou a Sae na tua frente, e...

PÁRA, KAIRI. Ele só faz isso pra me proteger!

Sim, com certeza. "O sofrimento de perder um namorado não é nada comparado ao de ter as fotos espalhadas", provavelmente é esse o raciocínio dele... Não nego! Porém, pensando assim, ele tá subestimando o teu sentimento por ele! Achando que vai ser fácil pra ti superar... Ele não valoriza o teu sentiment...

Um súbito silêncio sucede o ruído ardido de uma mão em choque com um rosto, seguido por um pesado clima de arrependimento de ambas as partes.

Momo... Independente de tudo isso que têm acontecido na tua vida... Quero que saiba que eu vou estar aqui pra você. Sempre... Mesmo você não querendo e ainda preferindo o Toji... - as cordas que prendiam-nos foram ao chão, e o garoto pegou a mão dela, entrelaçando os dedinhos, num sinal de promessa - teu único compromisso comigo é acabar com a festa da Sae. Promete?

Prometo.

Um sorriso lânguido manifestou-se no estranhamente sério semblante de Kairi, e, apoiando as mãos nos ombros dela, aproximou-se e depositou um gentil beijo em sua testa, dando as costas em seguida e saindo finalmente do armário. As pernas da garota fraquejaram por alguns instantes, porém antes mesmo que ela pudesse dar-se conta, também já estava fora. Avançou rapidamente alguns passos e alcançou-o. Timidamente, entrelaçou sua mão à dele.

Então... Agora somos namorados? - disse ela, fitando o chão.

... Se é assim que você quer... Me dá um beijo, Momozinha! - respondeu ele, recuperando todo o ar brincalhão e tarado que sempre tivera, fazendo Momo sorrir involuntariamente.

... Mas não precisava ter me socado... - reclamou o garoto, colocando um curativo no nariz.

Desculpa, força do hábito...


End file.
